


It's been a long day without you, my friend

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Sam Wilson, F/F, F/M, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: Packs are the most important thing to Steve. Ever since he was a child he believed he would form a pack with Bucky.And then the war and the serum happened. the two hardly got to even speak.Bucky fell off of the train and Steve crashed in the ice, he thought he was dead.He sometimes wished they never found him. He didn't have his Alpha.Everything changed when hydra attacked Nick Fury and Steve found him again. Bucky was alive. He was alive and taking care of a fourteen year old while is aunt was in the hospital.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	It's been a long day without you, my friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelofelu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelofelu/gifts).



Steven Grant Rogers always was reckless. He wanted to look out for the little guy no matter what. 

So it was normal for him to be seated on the bed in the first aid room after defending another kid from a bully, usually with blood on his face from a chair or hardcover book. He was there so often that he and the nurse had about a million inside jokes. 

What was unusual was for another boy to be sitting next to him, a wide grin on his face. The boy was ignoring the blood dripping from a scratch right above his eye, staring at Steve and rambling happily. The boys eyes were still tinted red from when he had cried, and he had to keep snuffling so snot would not start running down his face.

The two boys were both so different yet so alike. 

While Steve had Blond hair and blue eyes Bucky was a brunette with dark brown eyes.  
Steve had a small build,even for a four year old, and got sick very easily, while Bucky had a slightly bigger build than most kids his age, looking more like a six year old than a four year old.  
Steve shied away from people unless someone was close to getting hurt. Bucky was loud and outgoing, wanting to make friends with everyone he could.

Both of them could be fierce and defensive. They would die to protect anyone in need.

Steve had just stared at Bucky as the other boy rambled on about how his father was an alpha, and that he wanted to have a huge pack when he was older. The blond was not taking any of the information in, not used to kids wanting to even be in the same presence as him, let alone talking to him like they had been friends for years on end.

If Bucky had noticed Steve looking confused he didn't mention it, he liked Steve. Steve had a lot of fight in him, which Bucky's father always said was a good thing for a man. The brunette grinned as his mind flashed to what had happened just a mere ten minutes ago.

Something that made the boys lives be entangled forever.

‘Stooop its my toy!’ a small boy cried as his toy was ripped out of his hands by the bully of the class, Jay. Said boy just giggled and taunted the boy, his voice still squeaky. Steve was watching with narrowed eyes, already standing up. He hated bullies as much as he hated seeing his mother sad when she thought about his late father.

Just as Steve was about to speak another voice cut through the silence.

‘Give the toy back you dumb dumb!’ 

Steve blinked and glanced as the voice spoke up. He tilted his head as he saw the new boy, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, cross his arms and glare at Jay.

Jay snarled and threw the toy away, shoving Bucky. He hit the table and yelped, tears gathering in his eyes. Bucky stubbornly sniffed and wiped away the tears, roughly shoving Jay back.

Steve had rushed in as Jay grabbed scissors from the teachers desk. Jay swung wildly, managing to cut Buckys face, less then a mere centimeter away from Bucky’s eyes, making the brunette scream and clutch his face.

Steve gasped with wide shock filled eyes, before lunging and tackling he Jay. They landed on the floor with grunts. The smaller boy raised a fist to punch Jay only to have the toy smashed on his head. Just before Steve burst into tears the teacher tore him away from the bully. 

Five minutes later the cut on Bucky’s head had almost stopped bleeding and Steve had a dark bruise on his cheek from the toy, but neither boy cared much. They were comforted by the other presence for reasons they would not figure out for many many years.

‘We should be friends!’  
Steve yelped as he was pulled into a tight hug, quickly melting into the hug. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other boy and taking in the warmth Bucky provided.

‘Alright.. I’m Steve Rogers.’ Steve beamed.

‘I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky so you have to call me that!’

Steves eyes lit up as he grinned.

‘Bucky...’

He had a friend. His first ever friend. 

Three years later, when the boys were seven, they were inseparable. 

They were in the same class in school, they took turns going to the others house every weekend. Their parents had organized dinner nights and they would go to the cinemas every few weeks.

‘Buckkyyyyy!’ Steve squealed, trying to shove Bucky off of him. The taller boy was tickling the blond after they had finished swinging on the swings. 

They were waiting for Bucky’s father to pick them up so Steve could spend the night. Half of his things were already at Bucky’s house so they only had their school bags with them. 

Bucky stopped tickling Steve and rested his forehead against the other boys. Steve was still giggling, before he started to gasp for breath. Tears gathered in his eyes as he reached into his bag to pull out his inhaler, Bucky holding him up. 

Just before Steve could press down on the inhaler it was snatched out of his hands. He let out a sob as he blindly reached for it, his chest tight.

‘Seriously Bucky? Are you a fag?’

Bucky’s head whipped around and he let out a rage filled yell and he stood up.

Standing before him was Aaron, the playground bully. He took after his father, being a homophobe and a dick.

‘There is nothing wrong with being gay! Give me the inhaler, Steve can’t breathe you jerk!’ 

Bucky snatched the inhaler back and knelt next to Steve again, putting the inhaler in Steves mouth. Right as Steve managed to breath again a growl made the duo freeze. 

The scent of angry Alpha filled the air, making the boys cower as they turned to look at the Alpha. Aarons dad has his lips pulled back in a snarl.

‘Really? Now even pups are fags? Fucking disgusting.’

Bucky tightened his hold on Steve and glared up at the Alpha. Steve was glaring too, but with less force as Bucky. 

‘Being gay isn't bad!’

At that Aarons dad raised his hand, making all three of the boys flinch and squeeze their eyes shut. The boys all heard as something rushed through the air. Grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air.

A few moments later Steve and Bucky felt themselves get picked up. They didn't even try to struggle, as they smelt Bucky's fathers scent. They were safe and warm. Nothing could hurt them while Buckys father was with them, the Alpha would never let his pups get hurt.

That night Bucky slept curled around Steve, something inside him growling at him. Protect Steve, was all it said. Protect Steve. Protect the smaller pup. Protect pack. 

Protect mate.


End file.
